Memories*~
by Taka-chan
Summary: The retelling of certain episodes in the eyes of certain characters... Update: NEW notes for Meiling's chapter... ^_^
1. Sakura Kinomoto ~The Start of Something~

~*Memories*~  
~*Chapter One: Sakura Kinomoto*~  
~*The Start of Something*~  
  
Hello! My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am currently attending Tomoeda Elementary and   
in grade four. I live with my father and brother. My mother? She died when I was only three   
so I don't know much about her. My best friend is Tomoyo Daidoji, she is a sweet, kind girl   
who gets a little too excited sometimes. I used to consider myself a normal ten-year   
old girl.. Used to... until one day...  
  
I was in my father's library looking for something when a red book caught my eye.It read   
"The Clow" and had a strange-looking creature on it. I don't know what got into me  
but I just HAD to open it up... Off the cover came a small creature that called himself  
"Kerberus, the gaurdian of the clow!" Such a big name for something so small...   
  
The creature had an Osaka accent and didn't look dangerous... Now that I recall it,  
Kerberus looked like a stuffed animal. He explained to me that the book was in  
Osaka for the longest time and that I set him free. He also told me that I must have  
had some sort of magical power, as I opened the book. I asked him what he was gaurding  
and he responded saying, "This book is no ordinary book... The clow cards are inside, once  
free these cards will create mischief if they are set loose."  
  
I looked at him funny and responded, "The book's empty."  
  
He scolded me by screaming, "THIS IS SERIOUS!" I took a step back and listened. "The  
Clow Cards were created by Clow Reed, a powerful magician... These cards have powers. The  
cards are "alive", they have their own names that are associated with their powers... For   
example, Wind has the power of wind... and Fire has the power of Fire." Kerberus paused  
for a moment... "Clow Reed sealed the cards himself. He put me on the cover as it's gaurdian  
keeper."  
  
I shook my head. "You're not a very good gaurdian. The cards are gone."  
  
"These things happen all the time... They escaped while I was sleeping. Well, at  
least you have magic. Only someone with magic can open the book and wake me. You did  
that. You can help me seal them all again. What's you name?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"You are the Cardcaptor Sakura. Only someone with magic can open the book or  
awake me." Kerberus said something about the "key to the clow" and a wand appeared  
before me.   
  
Without knowing, I took it. This wand, this mission would cause me a lot of trouble.  
My life would never be the same. I would be on the search for the Clow Cards everyday.  
I don't reget opening the book. Opening that book was the start of Something...  
~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes: Short I know. I have four chapters planned out but I MIGHT do more.  
I am just retelling certain episodes in the eyes of certain characters! I don't know  
if it's gonna be good but... oh well. Tomoyo's chapter is next. Don't worry the chapters  
get longer as I go along.  



	2. Tomoyo Daidoji ~My Only Movie Star~

~*Memories*~  
~*Chapter Two: Tomoyo Daidoji*~  
~*My Only Movie Star*~  
  
My name is Tomoyo Daidoji. My mother's name is Sonomi and I live with her. My   
Mother works for a huge toy company so I guess you could say we are pretty well  
off money-wise. I don't let it go to my head though, money dosen't bring happiness.  
Friends like Sakura do! Sakura is my best friend in the world. She is the only one  
out there to save the world from the impending evil. She collects the magical Clow  
Cards... She is a true magical girl. I will never forget the day she told me all of   
this, or rather found out.  
  
Sakura was cleaning monitor for the day and had to get there early. Being her best   
friend and all I knew this. ^_~ I rushed to get to school early and brought my   
camera with me to show her the footage I shot the night before.   
  
It was of Sakura. I showed this to her and her eyes seemed to enlarge. I admit  
it, it was a strange site. It was of Sakura flying through the air with Kero-chan. By  
moonlight too!   
  
Her eyes turned to dots as she asked me, "What was that?"  
  
I responded by saying, "I'll enlarge the picture."  
  
Now it was obvious. Sakura was flying through the air with Kero-chan, by moonlight!  
Sakura, naturally, screamed at this site.   
  
Then Kero-chan came out Sakura's bookbag asking what was wrong and if it was a Clow  
Card. At the time I did not know what Kero was. I took one look at the creature in  
my video and then at Kero. I couldn't help but exclaim, "It's just like it!"  
  
At lunch I begged Sakura to answer my questions.  
"Could you please introduce us?" I asked my best friend. I was talking about Kero.  
  
She sighed and responded, "He says his name is Kerberus."  
  
I stared at Kero-chan for a moment thinking... "He dosen't look like a Kerberus."  
  
"Your right!" Sakura agreed. "More like a Kero-chan!"  
  
"Yes! Yes!" I nodded.  
  
Kero-chan was not excited with this, "As gaurdian of the Clow, I refused to be called  
"froggie" names! I will only respond to Keroberus! I am the one who protects the Clow  
Cards!"  
  
Wonder filled my mind, "Clow Cards?"  
  
It took Kero a few minutes to explain to me what exactly had happened in Sakura's   
father's library. He ended his explaination with, "... and that is how Sakura became  
Cardcaptor Sakura!"  
  
"Wow!" I exclaimed. "She's a heroine protecting the world from evil! The one and only  
Cardcaptor!"  
  
"You know that's not my thing." Sakura paused. "Any moment now I know I am going to  
wake up from this dream..."  
  
My friend had worry in her voice. No! She was the chosen one. I grabbed her hand,  
"You can do it, Sakura!" I assured her. "Please show me your magic!"  
  
Sakura paused for moment, unsure of what to do until Kero told her no one was around,   
and that it would be okay. Sakura sighed as she gave in and started a spell.   
  
"Oh key that holds the power of the dark, reveal thy true form to me! This, by the   
contract, Sakura commands! Release!" A small charm grew into a wand.   
  
"You can do all sorts of magic with that rod?" I asked her hopefully.  
  
"If I have a card..." Sakura smiled. "Which I don't."   
  
Kero went into Sakura's backpack searching for something. He pulled out a card.  
"But I do!"  
  
My friend was shocked at this... "Why... why did you bring such a thing?!"  
  
"Do you have a special pose?" I asked her.  
  
She was surprised at my question. "What do you mean?"  
  
"All magical girls have special poses and speeches!"  
  
Sakura sighed, "Tomoyo, sometimes you are hopeless..."  
  
Before I could learn more, lunch ended.   
  
From that moment on I promised myself that I would help Sakura on this mission. I  
could design all the costumes she needed and videotape all her adventures. I have   
them almost all on tape so far. Sakura truly is my only movie star.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes: Okay, I am getting somewhere! Syaoran's chapter is next... So...  
yeah... 


	3. Sakura Kinomoto ~Theif~

~*Memories*~  
~*Sakura Kinomoto*~  
~*Chapter Three: Thief*~  
  
My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am in grade four and go to Tomoeda Elementry. I don't consider   
myself ordinary. I opened a book called 'The Clow' and set loose Clow Cards. It's my job to   
capture them all. I will because I am the chosen cardcaptor.   
  
Anyway, I don't know how I got into the mess, really. It started out innocently enough. Tomoyo   
and I were at the local museum for a school field trip. I was drawing a picture of a nearby   
sculpture. I'll be honest with you, it didn't look too well. However, it was pretty good for my   
drawing abilities.   
  
I glanced over at Tomoyo who's drawing was an exact copy, probably better. "Tomoyo, that's great!"  
I complimented my talented friend.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura." My friend responded, still coloring.  
  
I glanced over at Rika and the others who seemed to wave to me from the courtyard. "Tomoyo, I   
think I am going to join the others in the courtyard. Want to come with me?"  
  
"It's okay." Tomoyo said continuing to color. "I think I want to finish this drawing first."  
  
"Okay, see you later." I waved.   
  
I passed by many paintings. 'Now how do you get to the courtyard?'   
  
There was this little boy trying to ruin a painting, I think. It was an odd sight really. The   
security gaurd came over and picked him off his feet.   
  
"What do you think your doing?!" The gaurd demanded.  
  
"It's my papa's painting!" The boy pleaded. "It's his painting of me! But, someone has painted   
over it and put that lady there!"  
  
I glanced at the painting. There in the center was a lady dressed in a dark color. She looked   
kind of mysterious in a way...   
  
Then the strangest thing happened, the lady put her finger to her mouth and no one could speak   
or hear anything. She was like a ghost or something, but I wasn't scared...  
  
"I've had enough trouble out of you." The security gaurd stated after the spell had worn off.  
  
The boy seemed to drop something. I ran over to pick it up. "Wait!" I called, but the security   
gaurd and the boy were out of reach. I glanced at the item. It was a school tag. He was in grade   
two and his name was Yuuki...  
  
On the way home, I told Tomoyo about it... "... and the lady on the picture was like a ghost...   
but I wasn't frightened."  
  
"Sakura, ghosts scare you more than anything, right?" Tomoyo asked me.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you weren't scared?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That must means it's a..."  
  
"Clow Card!" I finished.  
  
"Let's find out together!" She smiled.  
  
A few hours later, Kero-chan, Tomoyo, and I met. We told Kero-chan about the incident...  
  
"It sounds like SILENT." He stated.  
  
"SILENT?" I asked.  
  
"So, is that one of it's powers?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes." Kero answered.  
  
"Then what are it's other powers?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Kero stated. "SILENT dosen't say much, or I don't know a lot about it."  
  
I did a facefault. "I can't believe this..."  
  
"It's likes quiet, so that must be why it's hiding in a museum." Kero stated.  
  
"Then we have to go in and catch it!" I yelled.  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo started. "Let's get you dressed."   
  
"It's a tamer costume than usual." I stated after trying the outfit on. It was a black shirt and   
black pants. The shirt had cute little wings coming out. There was also a hat.  
  
"Theives shouldn't stand out." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo! I'm not stealing anything! I'm just going to capture that Clow Card!"  
  
"I know. Now, we've got to hurry because according to this schedule-"  
  
"How did you get that?" I asked.  
  
"I went back and got it after you went home."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, we have an hour." Tomoyo smiled as she set her watch. "Let's go."  
  
For some reason, I started to feel like a theif.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get a chapter out. I'm also sorry that it's so short! I   
just did it because I am stuck on BOTH of my stories... eek! Oh well. I hope you liked it. I   
didn't do the entire episode because I didn't want to spoil anything about Yuuki or how they   
captured the card. You'll just have to watch the episode yourself. ^_~ Please Review! 


	4. Li Syaoran ~Japan~

~*Memories*~  
~*Chapter Four: Li Syaoran*~  
~*Japan*~  
  
I am called Li Syaoran and my homeland is Hong Kong. I am ten years old  
and the warrior of the clow. I have been training all my life to become  
the cardcaptor and I won't let one girl take it away from me.  
  
I never thought this day would come. It was finally time for me to help  
the cardcaptor. However, the cardcaptor lived in Japan. This meant  
leaving my family and friends. I gave my mother and sisters each  
a hug and smiled at them. "I'll come home as soon as I can."  
  
"Syaoran!" It was Meiling. Meiling was my cousin, and the one I had   
been training with all my life. She had to stay behind. I often thought  
of her as a sister or at the most, a best friend. She thought otherwise.  
"I'll wait here for you as long as it takes!"   
  
"Good bye." I boarded the plane and that was the last of   
Hong Kong I would see for a long while.  
  
The day after I arrived in Japan I enrolled into the local elementary,   
Tomoeda, where she was. The Cardcaptor.   
  
The teacher introduced me to the class, "This is Li Syaoran from Hong  
Kong..."   
  
I glanced around the room... There she was. I gave he a glare,  
letting her know my presence. That's when I noticed her eyes...  
they were an amazing shade of jade green... I shook my head ignoring  
the thought.  
  
"You have the seat behind Kinomoto... It's empty." The teacher finshed.  
  
I gave her a direct glare as I passed her...  
  
A girl told me where my seat was... But I knew.  
  
The moment our writing class let out, I stood up and put my hands  
on Kinomoto's sholders. "Hold on.." I told her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked... She had no clue of my mission.  
  
"Let's not talk about it here."  
  
She had a confused look on her face, but followed me to the outside   
the school anyway...   
  
She asked again, "What is it?"  
  
I sighed and pulled out my mandala... I began to say some Chinese  
spells... I knew it all along. "You have the clow cards!" I exclaimed   
stating the obvious.   
  
"How did you know?" She asked me... At this rate I'll never get them.  
  
"This mandala was made to preform all sorts of magic revolving  
around the Clow Cards. Now, give them to me!"  
  
Naturally she refused, "No! I promised Kero-chan that I would collect  
them all!"  
  
"Kerberus, the gaurdian beast? You know him?" She must be good,  
to know Kerberus that is... "Why would he let someone as inexperienced  
as you in charge of such a large mission."   
  
"He's not to big or powerful yet. His magic isn't strong enough,  
I was the one to open the book."  
  
I gave her an odd look, "How long have you been capturing cards?"  
  
"Since April."  
  
"Nine months! You STILL don't have them all!" She does need my help.  
My mission is clear, it's to help the cardcaptor. She's not going  
to just give me the cards... She opened the book... There was still  
a chance.   
  
"Why do you need the cards anyway?!"  
  
"None of your concern. Just give me what you have and I'll get the rest  
myself."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I've been training to become the cardcaptor all my life! You're not  
gonna take that away from me! Give me them!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
I'd have to use force but before I could, I heard a "SAKURA!"  
  
It was the girl from before, the one who showed me my seat.   
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled in responce of seeing her friend.  
  
So the girl's name was Tomoyo... Anyway, I started to use force  
again when I felt like I was being lifted off the air.  
  
It was a high school student, "Hey brat! What are you doing to  
my sister!" It was Sakura's older brother.  
  
"Touya!" I heard Sakura exclaim.  
  
I gave Touya a quick kick as he let me down. I got into fighting  
position. Then he came. I guess he was a friend of Sakura's brother.  
He had a large smile and was holding a bundle of dumplings.  
  
He offered Sakura and Tomoyo some before he offered me a pork dumpling.  
I don't know what came over me, but I turned red and ran.   
  
What was the feeling? I am not sure. It was a sort of power, but I   
can't explain it.   
  
I only know one thing, Sakura is the one I was destined to meet in Japan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I added a few things... Oh well...  
I'll go back and fill in the missing episodes at a later time...  
To tell the truth I haven't seen many episodes in Japanese...  
I've read some of the Manga though... Not Mixx the either, the  
Kodansha Bilingual Comics. ^_^ I called Li's Lasin Board/Compass/  
whatever a Mandala because that is what it is called in the Manga...  
Does anyone know it's real name? Anyway, The reason that I don't  
write about the actually capture the cards is because I am not good  
at action seens.. haha... Meiling's chapter takes a big leap...  
To around episode 60... haha... I'll fill in the gaps at a later time.  
I'm jumping around, because I want to write these ~*memories*~ stories  
when I have writer's block or something... 


	5. Li Meiling ~Fiancee*~

~*Memories*~  
  
~*Chapter Five: Li Meiling*~  
  
~*Fiancée*~  
  
**My Version**  
  
------------------------  
  
  
My name is Li Meiling. I am currently in grade five and go to Tomoeda  
Elementary. My family lives in Hong Kong, but I am currently living in Japan with  
a guardian and my fiancée Li Syaoran (Syaoran is also my cousin). I came to Japan   
for a very important reason. I am here to aid Syaoran in capturing Clow Cards and   
Sakura Cards (as they are now called.) My life in Japan was always about trying my   
best to impress Syaoran, until one day when he told me how he felt towards her.   
  
He loved her. I knew this from the start. She was the reason I went out of my way   
to make him happy. I thought maybe, just maybe he'd feel that way towards me. That   
day when he confronted me I knew what was coming. As the years past by, they grew   
closer and she began to show that she might love him too. I saw this and tried   
harder to make Syaoran happy with me. I could never do anything right, but she was   
perfect. Everything she touched turned to gold in Syaoran's eyes. She didn't have   
to try for Syaoran's affections like I did.  
  
That day we were planned to meet the others at the park. As I began to run out the   
door, he pulled me aside.  
  
"Meiling," He started. "I'm sorry, I've been meaning to say this for a long   
time..." He paused for a moment as I tried to keep smiling. It was struggle for me,  
because I knew what was coming. "I don't love you Meiling. At least not the way you  
want me too. I tried to, because our family wanted us together. I really tried,   
until I met her. I can't marry you. I love someone else..."  
  
I just had to keep smiling. I love Syaoran, and my main goal was to always have   
him happy. "Syaoran, I know you love Kinomoto." He stepped back in shock.   
"It's Sakura you love, isn't it?"  
  
He began to open his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "I always knew it. I always  
knew you'd never look at me like you look at her." I couldn't stand it any longer.   
"I wish you the best Syaoran." I knew we couldn't be late meeting the others,   
but I didn't care. I had to get away!  
  
I couldn't let him see my cry! I ran, even with his attempts to call me back. I   
didn't want to go back. I found an empty field and I sat there, crying. To this   
day I am not sure why. It wasn't a shock to me or anything. It was just something  
I needed.  
  
About fifteen to twenty minutes later I heard voices. Sakura's, Tomoyo's and   
Eriol's to be exact. They were coming closer to me... I had to stop feeling sorry   
for myself, but I just couldn't!   
  
"Meiling?" Sakura asked me. She knelt down beside me. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Li told us what happened." Tomoyo said standing in a distance.  
  
"Everything?" I ask. If he told them, that would be the end of me.  
  
Sakura looked at me and asked again, "Is everything going to be all right?"  
  
I looked at her and opened my mouth to speak. "..." Nothing came out. I tried   
again. "Kinomoto, you are a very lucky person."   
  
She looked at me funny. She had no clue what was going on.  
  
"I'm sorry." I spoke as I ran home.  
  
Syaoran tried to speak with me, but I refused him. I wouldn't speak to him for a   
week. That's how bad it hurt. That day when I allowed him to speak to me was only   
because I had thought about things long enough.   
  
He knocked at my door and I yelled for him to go away.   
  
"Meiling," He said. "I need to speak with you." There was sadness in his voice.   
This was a factor in me letting him in my room.  
  
"Come in." I answered without emotion.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He started as he closed the door behind him.   
  
"I'm sorry too..." I cut him off once again. "I've been thinking. I really want   
you to be happy. I'll get over you. Right now I want you to be with Kinomoto."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"   
  
I nodded.  
  
He walked towards the door. He began to walk out when he looked at me. "Don't tell   
Sakura how I feel about her yet. Please?"  
  
"I won't." I assured him. "As long as your happy, I'm happy." I smiled as he walked  
out the door. I guess he's not really my fiancée anymore...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NEW A/Ns: Okay, I FINALLY saw this episodes! I was WAYYYYYYYYY off! ^^; I wrote this  
based on screensnaps that my friend sent me, and it didn't help that they were in the  
wrong order. So, yeah... Just don't take this as the actual episode. If anyone wants,  
I could write a new one to add on after this chapter about the actual episode and   
make it more accurate... ^^; sorry about everything. 


End file.
